Pansy Fcking Parkinson
by Gryff inTheGame
Summary: ...He can feel her wet cheeks on his face. He can feel his heart beating again, as if it miraculously rebuilt itself within seconds of her kiss. Her kiss is his antidote. Her touch so soft, he craves her like an addiction, her mere existence soothes his soul, her scent is sweeter then the air he breathes, she is his drug, his reason to exist... Complete one shot


**Hello! This is a little one shot I wrote. Please review! Thanks to Montana for beta-ing this for me X**

Everything is in place.

Draco Malfoy steps in front of the mirror and fastens his bow tie. His palms are sweaty and he is nervous, but on the surface his looks calm and ready to ask the witch he loves, for her hand in marriage.

He takes a deep breath, one last look at himself in the mirror and walks over to the bed. He places a piece of parchment on the pillow and a flick of his wrist summons a stunning, long black sequined strapless dress. On the bedside is a black velvet box, in it, a glittery diamond choker.

Rose petals trail from the bedside to the closet. At the end of the rose petal trail is a new pair of strappy black high heels.

Tonight is Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy's 2 year Anniversary. Tonight. Draco Malfoy is going to propose to is lady love…

Draco arrives at the restaurant early, but he quickly learns he's not the only one. Hermione's parents and all her friends are here already, and some of his too.

He steps away from the dining room, not wanting to draw attention just yet. He needs a moment. Hermione will be here soon, and he begins to think of the possibility of her actually saying no. He try's to shake the thought from his head as a hand place itself on his shoulder.

"Nervous?"

"Zabini. You have no idea. Remind me why I decided to do this in front of everyone we know?"

"Because it's a special moment and you want them to witness this momentous occasion."

Draco remains silent. He has no regrets on his choice. He just simply wants to get it over so that the night can end and he can take his future wife home and get away from he chaos.

"I'll begin this evenings proceedings and get everyone into place, its almost time. Breathe. You don't need luck, you're a Malfoy and a Malfoy always gets what he wants," boasts Blaise, giving Draco a curt nod…

The restaurant is silent as Draco steps into the formal dining room.

"Thank you for coming. You all know the plan, I'll place a disillusionment charm to conceal you all from view, so please be patient."

An alarm fills the room, warning them that Hermione has arrived at the restaurant apparition point. Nerves begin flipping somersaults in Draco's stomach, as he pats a shaky hand over his pocket. The ring box is still tucked in there tight.

The doors fly open and startle Draco. He suddenly has an inkling that something is wrong.

Hermione enters the dining room drenched, wearing denim jeans and a white blouse that is soaked through revealing a lacy white bra. The look on her face says she doesn't care how ridiculous she looks and that she is angry. Draco knows for sure that something is indeed wrong.

He steps towards her offering to magic her dry but she holds her hand in the air to stop him in his tracks.

"You!" accuses Hermione

Draco gives her a puzzled look, wondering what on earth he has done to upset her so.

Hermione is fighting her emotions, trying to keep it together to deliver the blow, but she is finding it hard to hold back her sobs. She grips tight a rolled up prophet in her hand and smacks him on the shoulder with it.

"How dare you! After everything we've been through, the life we've built together. All the love I have given you and I thought you reciprocated. If you weren't happy you should have told me instead of this." Shouts Hermione as she bursts into tears.

Draco takes the prophet and unravels it, his heart sinking quicker than a ship being anchored. Hermione is inconsolable, standing in front of Draco, frozen, cold and wet, waiting to hear his response. Minutes pass before he speaks as he stares blankly at the front page in disbelief. A moving photograph shows he and Pansy in a rather compromising position, naked and snogging.

"Hermione, where did you get this? I promise you this did not happen, I would never!"

"Can you not see the picture? Am I blind Draco Malfoy? Do my eyes deceive me?" Hermione's eyebrows furrow, she takes in a long breath as her tears free fall, rolling down her cheeks and dripping off her chin.

"I came home to get ready for our anniversary and an early addition of tomorrows prophet had been delivered."

Draco takes a step towards Hermione, and arm outstretched as he tries to grab her hand. She withdraws it, shaking her head.

"No. Don't touch me."

"Hermione, I am not seeing Pansy. I swear on my mother's grave that is not me. Since when do you believe what the daily prophet reports? Please calm down an-"

Hermione cuts him off, her face blazing with fury.

"Calm down? Oh no I wont Draco Malfoy! Since when do I believe in the daily prophet? Hmm lets see. I believe it when I see your ugly mug on the front cover snogging Pansy - fucking Parkinson of course! Don't be so daft, do not play me for a fool."

"Hermione, please, I assure you I'll get to the bottom of this, whoever is responsible will be severely dealt with. Don't let this taint our night."

Draco steps toward Hermione, places his hands on her shoulders.

"Tonight is supposed to be special. A celebration."

Hermione's fury subsides, She considers him for a moment before rolling her shoulders to shrug off his hold.

" I think we need to talk about this. But right now is not the time. I don't feel much like celebrating. I'm sorry Draco but I need some time to deal with these allegations... Imagine how you would feel if this was reversed."

"Hermione, what are you saying?"

Hermione takes in a shaky breath, closes her eyes briefly and then opens them.

"I don't exactly know what I am saying, except that I need some time to myself. Don't push me on this. I'll go home and grab some things, and stay at my parent's place." Says Hermione as she turns to walk away.

Draco lunges forward in an attempt to stop her.

"Wait. Hermione, don't do this. Don't go." – _I love you. Please don't go_ , pleads Draco in his mind. He's having difficulty processing what is happening, he knows he needs to speak up but he cant bring himself to. - _Fuck. Everyone we know is here. Fuck she's leaving. Do something you fucking coward!_

Hermione stops for a moment, but she doesn't turn around. Her shoulders raise up and down signalling another breath. She continues on her way refusing to turn back around at the wizard that has broken her heart as she leaves...

A week had passed and the news of Draco and Pansy's apparent indiscretion has spread throughout the wizarding community. Hermione was still refusing to speak to Draco, that is, until he received a letter from her yesterday afternoon.

 _Dear Draco,_

 _I never in my life thought that you would be capable of committing such an act of betrayal, and I'd never pictured continuing my life without you, that is, until now._

 _This week has left me not only destroyed emotionally and physically, but the pain and sickness I am enduring... I can't even begin to explain to you in words my feelings, let alone see you, hence my letter._

 _Every day I am forced to endure reminders of your betrayal, and each day that passes by, forces me to question whether or not I can forgive you and we move forward together._

 _Not without great difficulty and time, I can forgive, but I cannot forget, and I can no longer move forward with you._

 _It pains me deeply to say, Draco, that I find myself no longer able to trust you and although I love you with every fibre of my being, I feel it is best that we call time on our relationship._

 _Please refrain from making any further contact. It's for the best..._

 _Maybe one day, once time has healed these wounds, we can have some sort of friendship. Until then, I'm afraid this is goodbye..._

 _I have made arrangements for Harry and Ron to retrieve my belongings._

 _I hold no resentment toward you and only hope that in future there is no bad blood between us._

 _Take care xox,_

 _Hermione Granger_

To say that Draco is okay is a huge understatement, and he is in denial as he struggles to deal with the grief overwhelming him. His heart won't stop aching, he feel as though it has been shattered into a million pieces, set on fire, diced in iced water and then drowned in the depths of the deepest darkest sea.

This heartache, combined with a steady build of rage is a bad combination... Heartache is not a familiar feeling to Draco. The truth is, he's a mess. Dishevelled hair a stubbly chin and little appetite.

He feels utterly hopeless, having yet to discover who is responsible for reporting such things. He has failed to locate the witch responsible for publishing the filthy lies. Not to mention the discrimination and hate he is receiving from all who walk past him.

This week the prophet had published a slew of lies, one after the after. He's been discredited, black mailed and even received a death threat or 2 in support of Hermione. It seems she is quite likable in the Wizarding society. – _Of course she is. What's not to like. She's intelligent. She's beautiful. She is epitome of perfection._ A sharp pang of regret ignites in Draco's chest. He questions if he did the right thing by letting her have her space.

He had been writing to her daily but had no response, and after receiving her letter yesterday, spent 3 hours of last night sat on her parent's porch desperate to speak with her. In the past he would have thought himself pathetic. No. In the past there's no possible way he would have waited on a witches door step for forgiveness for something he isn't guilty of doing. But this isn't just you average witch. It's Hermione Granger...

Draco sips his muggle scotch, a gift Hermione had given him 'just because,' in a whiskey glass she had also gifted him but for a reason he can no longer recall why. His eyebrows furrow as he strains to retrieve the memory.

He has been trying to track Pansy to confront her for days now. Consumed with anger and guilt Draco pours himself another glass of scotch... As the sound of ice cubes, swirl around the glass indicate it empty, Draco is suddenly interrupted.

"We'll have one too." Theo steps forward to pat Draco on the back, Blaise behind him.

The air in Draco's drawing room is thick, laced with sadness.

Blaise magically flings open the curtains and opens a window. Clearing his throat, "Have you left the house today?"

"No, and I don't plan on it."

"Get your shit together Draco. Pick out a fresh shirt and have a shower. Take this sobering up potion." He retrieves from his pocket, "We have business to attend to." Insists Blaise.

"Unless this business involves some plot to get Hermione back, I have no intention of going anywhere."

Theo takes the now empty glass out of Draco's hand, "It does. So hurry the fuck up because we're sick of seeing you moping around and we're here to help you."

Draco's vacant stare vanishes immediately.

"Fucking Slytherins. Why did you let me continue to embarrass myself?"

Blaise and Theo smirk at each other. Blaise replies smoothly, "Because we find this highly amusing. Not the situation, but the fact a witch can have such a deep affect on you. It's kind of refreshing to know that you actually have a heart."

Draco flashes a look of arrogance at Blaise and Theo before heading to the bathroom to shower. He returns minutes later, clean shaved and wearing a fresh suit.

"We have a solid confession, but given the state of things we figured it is best coming from her. So she's currently warded in my house." Says Blaise as a laugh escapes him.

Not waiting a moment longer the three of them floo to Blaise's mansion. He accompanies Draco to his sitting room, and Theo apparates ahead to ensure their guest is still contained.

Pansy is gagged, blind folded and incarcerated to a chair. Blaise and Draco enter, Theo removes her blindfold and her gag.

"Let me fucking go! " she spat.

"Now, now Pans. Nothing wrong with a little Slytherin reunion is there?" mocked Theo. Pansy glares daggers at him.

Draco's fury is so intense his gaze could burn a hole through her face, "Have something to confess Parkinson?"

Pansy avoids his gaze not wanting to submit to his threatening tone.

Theo interjects, "I suggest using other means to get the full story Draco. She'll keep you here all night playing games otherwise."

Draco gives Theo a curt nod and Theo grabs hold of Pansy's head, holding her face in Draco's direction.

"If you use stereotypical Slytherin behaviour agaisnt a fellow Slytherins you can expect it in return. Parkinson. Legilimens!"

It doesn't take long for Draco to find out what he needs to know. He pulls out of her mind and tilts his head for a moment, brows raised in surprise.

"I'm surprised you managed to cook this up. Polyjuice potion and Weasley. How did you even get him to agree? Actually don't answer that I don't want to vomit… Cunning indeed. If you hadn't destroyed my fucking relationship I might have been impressed."

"You might find it interesting to know that Weasley played an equal part in my plan. How do you think we got your hair for the potion?"

Draco shudders at the thought of Hermione trusting Ron and him being welcomed into their home. He clenches his fist and slams it into the desk.

"Zabini, Nott. It's always a pleasure doing business with you," smirks Draco as he nods politely at them. He turns to Pansy, "If you will excuse me, I have a witch to find and a proposal to offer her."

"She can't love you the way I love you Draco," shouts Pansy as Draco paces toward the door. He stops suddenly, not even turning around to answer her.

"You're right she can't. She loves me better than you can and she doesn't have to resort to stupid games to try to win my affections. She earns them by being true to herself and true to me. I respect her for that…"

Draco decides against the floo network and apparates to Hermione's parents house. She is sitting on the stairs of the front porch clutching a letter, with a box of tissues in her lap and a hot cup of tea beside her. Her hands are shaking slightly, her face is flushed and blotchy and she is wearing a baggy old t-shirt and tracksuit pants. She inhales deeply, exhales, places the box of tissues beside her cup of tea and leans forward placing her head in her hands. The wind manages to free the letter from her grip and as she leaps up to chase it, she pauses immediately at the sight of Draco.

Draco picks up the letter and takes slow strides towards her. She appears to have stopped breathing momentarily. Draco stops in front of her and holds out the letter, he notices a familiar signature, B. Zabini. He looks from the letter too her, she looks from him to the letter. They both endure a long pause. He notice's a small vile in her pocket, filled with a swirling silver liquid.

"Hermione I'm-"

"Stop."

Draco raises his brows in surprise at her response. Wrinkles appear across his forehead as he strains, thoughts come rushing to his mind. – _What did Zabini tell her? Why is she looking at me like this? I haven't seen this look before what the fuck does that mean? What if the damage is done? What if-_

"Draco."

Draco tenses.

"There's so much I want to say to you but I'm struggling to find the right words to say."

"Then don't say anything, except yes."

Hermione looks puzzled for a moment. Draco removes a velvet emerald green box from his pocket. He gets down on one knee and takes hold of her left hand.

"Hermione, I was going to do this on our anniversary but things didn't go to plan."

Hermione is still shaking. She is torn between hearing him out, apologising, and snogging him. Being the brave Gryffindor she is, and wanting to make up for lost time, with the hand Draco is holding she pulls Draco to her, ignoring the ring box. Interrupting his speech she wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him into a long, deep kiss. He can feel her wet cheeks on his face. He can feel his heart beating again, as if it miraculously rebuilt itself within seconds of her kiss. Her kiss is his antidote. Her touch so soft, he craves her like an addiction, her mere existence soothes his soul, her scent is sweeter then the air he breathes, she is his drug, his reason to exist.

Draco is giving her lips slight nibbles and pecks, the only sound that can be heard between them is the smack of their lips colliding. In between pecks Hermione starts trying to talk but Draco can't stop crashing his lips back onto hers, needing more, wanting more.

Fearing the end of their needy exchange he squeezes her hips tighter, and he can feel sparks of electricity flowing through them, there magic binding together like some magnificent force, deprived and fighting to make up for lost time.

Managing to break away for longer then 2 seconds Hermione pulls her face back, leaving enough pause to say "Yes, Draco, yes."

It was all that he needed to completely mend, all the wrongs now set right. His lady love now his forever and he is never going to let her go.


End file.
